Life of hate and happiness
by Gespenst
Summary: A Alien arrives on Earth to servey for a future invasion and encounter Zim.
1. Chapter 1

Life of hate and happiness

Chapter one

Deep in space, an Alien space freighter went on it way thought the darkness. All seemed normal, even typical, but for one thing, the freighter was not as it seemed.

The truth was that this freighter was not really a freighter at all but was in fact in service to the alien species known as the Tarlerions. This freighter's actual purpose was a recon vessel.

Most of the Tarlerion crew where in a cryogenic sleep with only the skeleton command crew awake to keep the ship running, defending it from pirates, keeping it on course and some such.

A signal was received and was found to be coming from a nearby sector and the ship sent a scout to investigate the source of the signal and survey any planet which might be selected for future conquest.

The Command crew quickly began to prepare for that long-range scout out of Cryogenic sleep and picked Sleeper Pod 345 and began awakening process. All they needed to do now was wait.

Sub-commander Eliz'kovt felt her mind awakened by the Ship computer as it sent orders into her bio-implant and from there, into her brain. Her body felt the heat and had grown to hate being put into sleep; it made her sick. The door to her sleeper pod opened and she was helped out by a medical tech who injected her with a substance that caused her to relax.

Her orders were amazingly straightforward and simple, find the source of the nearby signal and survey any neighboring planets for anything of interest in the area as potential targets for future conquest of the area.

She got to the changing room and removed her sleeping suit in favor of a uniform and armor. She pulled gloves over her claws and checked herself in the mirror for vanity reasons. Deciding to see if anyone else was awake, she made her way to the canteen.

She was unpleasantly surprised to see that aside from the command, no one else was awake and got herself something to eat. The ship commander, Commander Gazzon saw her and made his way over, hissing, "Not leaving yet, I see."

Eliz'kovt had taken a disliking to him ever since first boarding this ship, finding him to be unintelligent and slightly rude.

"No, I am just sampling a taste of our culture as I may be away for the next few months." She was glad to see her commander feel embarrassed and turn away.

"Yes, Sub-Commander, the Captain wants you away in the next hour or so." Gazzon said with a hint of apology in his voice.

An hour later saw Eliz'kovt get on board her scout vessel with a course set to the source of the signal.

It has taken a few days to pinpoint the source of the signal, an unknown planet with signs of a fairly recent budding space culture. A mere stage one at that.

On the planet, the signal was further isolated to a large land mass and all ready by the looks of things. It seemed as though she'd be dealing with another alien. Curious, she wondered about the nature of this creature.


	2. Chapter 2

Life of hate and happiness

Eliz'kovt had her ship scan the planet and found what seemed to be a space battle going on between two alien space ships of the same race.

"Well this seems promising..." said Eliz'kovt to herself. She put her ship in stealth and moved in closer for a better look.

Dib was in trouble and well aware of it with Zim following behind him. He had a rare feeling of impending doom but knew full well of Zim's evil plan to conquer humanity and that he, Dib, was their last hope.

Zim open a com-link to him to taunt, "You know, Dib, that no one going to think any better of you even if you win, which you won't, and I will beat you with my arsenal of doom raining on your doomed head, ugly stink-beast!"

"Don't you ever learn?" Dib countered and quickly fired a volley at Zim's ship and had managed to knock out the port side.

He watched as Zim ship went into a comet-like tailspin and crashed. Zim had unfortunately escaped in a pod, but crashed into something invisible like a great green and silver bug.

Eliz'Kovt's interest in the battle had got the better of her and she watched the alien go down. She wondered why the pilot of the other craft had shown any mercy with the dispensing of its foe and it never occurred to her that the pilot of the first craft would crash into her. By the time she realized it, it was too late and she was sent into the darkness of unconsciousness in a fiery tailspin. Zim's ship as well as hers landed in the backyard of a local house and her mental implant jolted her awake before her ship could take her down with it in a climatic explosion as the power core overloaded in an almost beautiful pyrotechnic display.

As she stood before the ruins of her ship, her lungs breathed earthen air for the first time, leaving their owner unimpressed. For starters, the smell bothered her and she knew full well that her mission was in jeopardy of being discovered by the natives. She used her head scanner to search out an optimal place to hide.To her at least, the house seemed deserted and smashed through the back window and entered the house. It was completely bare and she wondered if other humans lived in such austerity. She would need to delve further into the subject if she ever even hoped to infiltrate human society and she ordered her computer to do some extensive research on the monkey human animals which had proven themselves to be the undisputed rulers of the planet, something they took for granted and held tight to with iron fingers.

It occurred to her that she would need a sample of human DNA to study so she could create a skin suit and appear 'human'. She was deep in thought and she was started by the sound of motion and the rapping on the front door. She moved close to the sound to investigate.

Dib had managed to crash his ship without much harm to himself and he knew he would have to come back for it tomorrow. He wasn't worried too much by the thought of someone stealing it or vandalizing it or something as petty as that. He'd given up on the reason of other humans long ago and as such expected no help on his war with Zim. Clueless and ungrateful as they were, the human race was his to protect and he (as well as the other Swollen Eyeballs) took his job very seriously.

The young investigator knew nothing of the alien that had crashed and surprised himself with the worry that it might be hurt.

_Worry? _

He mentally slapped himself. A foe of my foe is a friend of mine, as the old saying went. He hoped that it would be willing to fight alongside him, if only temporarily. He hated to admit it, but he was outgunned by the Irkan invader, could expect next to no ally support from his own species, and needed all the help he could get.

It was nice to know that the house it had crashed into was for sale and he knocked on the door, wondering if the alien inside knew that he came in peace. He hoped that it wasn't incapacitated; breaking into this house might scare it and give it the impression that he wanted to hurt it. The last thing he needed was it taking Zim's side. If that happened, he could kiss the Earth goodbye.

There it was. A shadow. It darted past the window. Making Dib stare into the darkness for a better look. His amber eyes darted with the speed of a cat as he desperately searched for another living being, preferably not of this Earth.

The door bolted open, and Dib cautiously walked inside to meet the alien. He was sure of its presence and bolted to the back of the house. The smouldering ruins of a once highly advanced ship amazed him. From the looks of the ruins, he was certain that it was not of Irken origin and he turned around to see a reptilian bipedal being wearing hi tech armour and giving the impression of femininity. It looked like a giant tortoise. Dib froze, not wanting to intimidate...her? If he wanted to establish a friendly relationship, he'd better start mentally assigning more personal traits. He decided to mentally refer to the alien as if it were a female. She could correct him if he were wrong.

The alien started to say something in a language that sounded like a series of clicking based sounds. Without words or sudden movements, Dib tried to make it clear that he did not understand her.

To Eliz'kovt, the sounds this creature was making, though soft and soothing, sounding like barking and hissing. His almost submissive posture, small stature and the way his small, soft, claws were positioned assured her that he was harmless. Since there was a language barrier, she altered the Nan communications so that she could use the electric pulses of his brain to understand what he was saying rather then the odd noises his...mouth...made. She set her own brain to rely the words she made in a similar fashion so that she would 'speak' in whatever tongue he understood. If she wanted to fit in, she'd better speak the language. She could actually learn it tonight, but for now, Nan communications would work.

"Who are you and what do you want, ape?" she hissed. The strange pale creature studied her with dirt-colour eyes as she studied it with her own glistening onyx ones. Despite the threatening language she used, the human was unfettered and continued to speak in soft, no threatening tones, though they now carried a hint of concern, as if the human was worried that she might do it harm. She performed a shallow scan of its body and found that it was a male, a child at that.

"I am Dib," he said carefully, "I thought I might be of some help, "He slowly motioned to her scrap of a ship, "you look like you need-" he was interrupted by a stun gun shot to the chest.

The tortoise of a being had cloaked herself and watched as the human entered the house to look for something. The idea that it was _she_ that was the object of his search struck her as obvious and she watched him find her ship. She made herself visible and confronted him.

The child of a human wanted to help? He would be of significant help if she would be allowed a sample of his DNA. She used a medical syringe to abstract some of his blood and placed it in an indicator for study.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" she asked the unconscious human sarcastically as she teleported him and herself to her lab inside the scout ship. She removed his coat made of an animal's skin. It was tough, but she doubted it was much good for defence. There was a small object in his coat that was made of the same material and used to hold small objects such as a form of what could only be currency, a photograph of other humans which she could assume were members of his unit, perhaps nurturers and littermates. The last object was a plastic card in a language that once scanned translated as a declaration of membership to a Swollen Eyeball Society.

"My first human friend...I still need to know more about you and your planet. Information on the Irkan Zim would be helpful as well." She said keenly, patting him on his soft face devoid of scales. He was a mammal, she realized from the growth of hair and the oily skin.

"Computer! Prepare a level ten bio scan on the human cerebral cortex and insert a mind relay probe as well. Relay the probe to me." She ordered and typed in instructions on the computer.

Dib found himself in a white room. No doors, no windows, no carpet or anything. The walls made his eyes hurt with their brightness and he squinted.

He yelled to the walls and received a silent response.

"Where am I?' he screamed and turned to face that reptilian again. It curled its lips into a smile and melted away into a human female about his age. Her hair was coal-black and her dark eyes stayed the same as before. Dib gasped and jumped away. One thing that he was not used to was the sudden species changing.

"Is this more pleasing to you, Dib?" She smiled, something that Dib was not comfortable with. Eliz'kovt saw his uneasiness that bordered on actual fear and tried to reassure the young human, "Relax, you are safe at the moment. I will not harm you. Forgive my rudeness but I have found in the past that my subjects have a nasty tendency to escape so I had to stun you." She grinned in a tone like poisoned honey.

"Who are you?" was Dib's first question, "You're not planning on taking over the Earth are you because if you are, there's going to be trouble." Dib growled, trying to intimidate this creature. Eliz'kovt observed this and concluded that humans were fiercely territorial and fought savagely to defend it, no matter what.

"My name is Eliz'kovt and I am a Tarlerion scout of the mighty Tarleiron Empire. Do not worry, my interest lies not with you, but with a signal coming from this planet, something that I am willing to bet is the responsibility of this Zim." She said carefully as an image of the aforementioned Irkan appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"How...what...?" Dib asked, confused. The image of Zim dissolved and was replaced by an image of his classmates laughing, and then that was replaced by an image of Zita telling him how crazy he was. Dib's blood boiled as a result, something that Eliz'kovt noted.

"We are in your mind at the moment; I am viewing your memories and it seems to be that you are not widely accepted among your peers. And may I say that many of your issues stem from the merciless bullying from not only your classmates but even your sister, the shame of it all, and not to mention that your own father ignores you."

Dib's body tensed with rage. He started to shake and his eyes burned into this...fake human's amused eyes.

"What do you care of my life?" Dib seethed.

Eliz'kovt tossed her raven hair over her shoulder, "Let's just say it's a hobby of mine. You interest me, Dib." she turned to the images, "Well, it seems as though you have a fine lady friend in this Cat. I do believe she has what you call a 'crush' on you!"

Dib blushed and turned from her, "She's just my friend and nothing more." he snarled.

"You're rather defensive about it, don't you think? I love your little temper." She simpered.

"Well, my work is nearly done and it seems as thought there's nothing left but what to do with you..."

Dib took several steps back. If he died, the hope of Earth would go with it. Not to mention that even if his life was far from perfect, he certainly didn't want it to end.

Eliz'kovt smiled at the little human and how he reacted to her news and the implied threat at the end, "I don't want you getting in my way..."

Dib started to sweat.

"So I will erase our time together."

Dib readied himself for the prospect of having to fight for his life.

"By tomorrow, you'll find yourself in your bed and your life can get back to normal." She said, removing the tension from the room like air from a balloon.

Dib nearly fainted from the tension release. It seemed as though the paranormal investigator was safe for one more day.

"It's been really fun...ta ta." she waved at him with her deceptive human fingers.

Dib awoke to find himself in the bedroom. He was sweating and had no idea why. What happened after his fight with Zim? Even if it was uneventful, he should remember snippets of this or that. Dinner, TV time, homework...

Not finding an answer or the relevance of the problem, he turned over in his bed and fell asleep, thinking nothing more of it.

End of part two


	3. Chapter 3

Life of hate and happiness

"Today class, we have a new student joining. Please make her very welcome." Mr Elliot said as he opened the door.

Eliz'kovt entered, pressing her papers from the office against him and stood there, waiting for permission to sit.

"Well Elizabeth, why how don't you introduce yourself to your classmates and we can begin the today lessons?" Mr Elliot said happily.

"Yes sir, my name's Elizabeth but you can call me Liz or Eliz; I hope we can all get along and maybe even become friends." Her smile was strange.

"Very good Liz; just take your place in one of the spare seats in the middle there," He said pointing to a place.

_So this was what a human school was like..._she thought and so far she was not at all impressed at all; yet the school almost reminded her of the old military academy she had studied at on her home world.

It was safe to acknowledge that they were similar in ways like bullying and the popularity class system.

It made her think back to her time at the military academy. Not all of was bad, mind you; it was just that her classmates were pure idiot, lacked initiative and intelligence, except a few others like Victor. He was her equal.

"Liz, as you're new, I was wondering if you could get the level two history text books from the supplies office?" He asked, handing her a hall pass and a note. "Don't be long."

Eliz stepped into the austere blue hallway and realized she had no idea where the supply office was. Luckily for her, a stocky boy with a bright orange banner across his chest that announced that he was a hall monitor walked toward her. Before he could get her in trouble, she asked for the directions to the supply room. After that, the boy was completely cooperative, even helpful.

"It's just down the hall and clearly labelled." He said with a nasally voice. He looked down cautiously at the pass Eliz handed him, a keen eye scanning for signs of a counterfeit. He handed it back to her with a, "Please don't be long, you need to be in class."

Yes it just down the hall and looked at the hall press as Eliz handed it to him, very good don't be long replied the Hall monitor keenly.

She soon followed the boy's directions and handed the note to the teacher. She handed her the books without even looking at her and signed her hall pass to confirm when she had completed her assignment. Taking the books, Eliz could not believe the sheer weight of the volumes as she walked back to class. She was too distracted to manoeuvre out of the way when she ran into a girl with dark green eyes.

Textbooks astray, Eliz carefully picked them up with the help of the girl.

"I am really sorry!" The girl exclaimed, "I wasn't looking where I was going." she handed Eliz the last textbook.

"My name is Catillion Moonstone." She offered, "You can call me Cat; who are you?"

Eliz shook her hand as best she could with the books in the way. Something wasn't right about this human. Her scent reminded her of something but she could not remember what.

"Elizabeth Kent." Eliz said more ominously then she intended, "I'm new here; Mr. Elliot's class. Please, call me Eliz."

"Oh, I know him! My friend's sisters in that class!" She beamed, making Eliz uneasy. Cat became glum, "I'm stuck in Miss Bitters's class." She said dully, "Hey! If you want, you can come eat with me and Dib during lunch."

_Dib?_" Yes, I just may do that." She said, "If you don't mind, I need to get back. I don't want detention, you know. It was nice meeting you." 

Eliz could not place that scent, she swore she knew all about it, but from where it came confused her.

The rest of the day was uneventful; it was horrible luck for Eliz to be working with Dib's sister, a mental detestability known as Gaz. They took a disliking for each other immediately, Gaz's sarcastic chatter, biting comments, and refusal to do her share of work made Eliz long to snap right back at her.

To her joy, the bell for recess rang, causing all of the children to rush out of the classroom.

Eliz quickly joined the lunchtime and wondered if there was going to be food even remotely edible. To her surprise, there was very little choice. The cafeteria staff dropped sloppy looking food onto her try and she paid for it using phoney money from her computer.

Now, all she needed was to find a place to sit. She noticed an empty spot by Dib and Cat, but that also meant sitting next to Gaz and she'd had enough of her for today.

The next option was to sit at the reject table. Her self-respect refused such an offer so she sucked it up and sat next to Dib and Cat, trying to stay as far as possible from Gaz.

Cat smiled at her amicably enough, but that scent returned, making Eliz wonder if it was some sort of human perfume. 

Cat snapped her out of her train of thought by saying happily, "Glad to see you, Eliz. Let me introduce everybody. This is Dib and his sister, Gaz."

"I have already bumped into Dib yesterday when walking home and Gaz is in my class." She said, picking at her...food and wondering how humans could eat this stuff.

"Tried the pork casserole?" Liz asked Cat, "I normally pack my lunch."

"Have we met before?" Dib asked, "I know I've seen you before." 

"We met yesterday when you were walking home. You asked if I had seen any alien spaceships or something. I hadn't seen anything." smiled Eliz. She smirked to herself when she relied that Dib's mental block was holding up just fine.

Eliz looked at where Dib had his amber eyes trained and she saw Zim. Just from superficial appearance she could tell that he was an alien. 

"Liz...Don't you think that Zim's an alien?" asked Cat.

"Definitely." she replied, her ocular implants fizzing her vision back to normal.

Dib balled his hands in triumph. It was indeed a beautiful day for Earth, "We have a new member to stop Zim's evil!" He exclaimed, hardly able to contain himself.

"Yes, yes you do."

Eliz gladly returned to base after school, glad to see that the house looked almost normal with the furniture. She had herself beamed back aboard her ship out in the backyard and peeled off her skin suit and felt the cool air on her true tarlerion self, she send a com-link to the High command, code red.

She nervously checked her bearing for any human remains before the holographic image of the Exploration Minister Rozz appeared before her. She bowed her head respectfully.

"Greetings, Sub-Commander Eliz'kovt." he seemed bored.

She quickly explained her situation and of the nature of the planet of which she landed before adding, "I have reason to believe that an Irken known as Zim has plans to conquer the planet that I am stationed at." She said smugly.

Minister Rozz studies the information sent closely, "You will gather as much information as possible from this Irken and tell me more about this planet, "He scratched his scaly chin carefully, ebony claws glittering in the light, "Do you think this planet is worthy of conquest?"

"No." She answered, "Its location is remote. Unusually so. Its dominant species are neither a liability nor an asset and would be best left alone. They're just starting to enter a space age."

"Then remain undetected by the inhabitants until information on this Irken is gathered. Keep me posted, Minister Rozz over and out."

Off with it.

Eliz turned the screen off; she would do as ordered, planning on using Dib. She was also itching to discover what Cat reminded her of.


	4. Chapter 4

Life of hate and happiness

On board, Eliz'kovt was trying to gain better insight into what the humans call TV, an important part of their culture as she had learned. She could not forget that her cover was nearly blown when Dib asked her if she watched Mysterious Mysteries.  
It was the weekend and she was using her time to research the humans and plan how to gain access into Zim computer undetected. It dawned on her that Dib might have had a way to hack into Zim's computer and with no other leads to go off of, she became part of the group that included Cat, Dib, and perhaps Gaz.

The Mysterious Mysteries was not at all interesting to her, it dealt with simple questions such as Big Foot, most likely a different breed of human, and ghosts, something her race had proven the existence of for centuries.

What she needed, Eliz painfully realized, was to join Dib in one of his raids to hack Zim's computer and hopefully even the Irken Database.

A transmission interrupted her thoughts. To her surprise, the transmission came from Victor.

"Victor!" She cried, "It's been, what, seven months? I see you've gotten that promotion."

Victor seemed slightly embarrassed, "Yes, I've been promoted to Major. Right now I'm an aide to Field Marshall Sill'Sirous, the one suppressing the Mongrel Rebellion.

"That is great to hear. I'm sure it won't take long before you're made General." Eliz said jealously.

"Listen, the reason I called was to ask when you were returning from your mission. Afterwards, I was hoping for some time to meet with you."

"I don't think it's going to happen, Victor." She said, looking down, "I'm on an important mission and I may not be back for months."

Victor looked like he was hiding disappointment when he said, "Oh, really? Well, if you start feeling lonely, you can call me, Victor out."

The transmission ended.

Just then, her house alert went off and she quickly turned on her front door camera. To her surprise, it was Dib and Cat.

She got charge back into her skin suit and quickly dressed quickly into human clothes and beamed herself back to earth complete with holographic parents.

"Activate cloaking device snapped Eliz'kovt" and quickly relax herself.

"Hello." She greeted, answering the door "What's up?"

"Do you want to go to Zim's base? I think we can find a way to stop his twisted plan." Dib said.

"Yes. Yes I would." Eliz said with a glint in her eye.

"Good! We're going tonight to break into his base using stealth suits I ordered on the Internet! I have one for everyone!" Dib exclaimed excitedly, "I really think this is the beginning of the end for Zim!"

"We can't fail working together!" Cat chimed in.

That scent on Cat returned to Eliz and it drove her mad because she still could not figure it out or where it came from. She knew she'd smelled it before. She noticed an odd computer in Cat's bag. Perhaps she could later study it.

"Won't you come in?" Eliz asked, holding the door open.


	5. Chapter 5

Life of hate and happiness

Eliz'kovt had her holographic mother get drinks for Cat and Dib while she looked at Cat's computer. To her dismay, she found it had a lock on it. That very moment, her ship computer told her Engine power core was overloading.

She quickly made an excuse and want upstairs and into one of the bedrooms and had herself beamed to her ship.

"Computer have the power core deactivated and turn to emergency back up power unit ordered Eliz'kovt".

"They is a mild risk of major damage to the power core which will make space flight impossible reported the computer".

"How did the Power core get damage hissed Eliz'kovt".

"Scans report the damage was cause by the crash landing mistress".

"Very well begin repairs at once and I have business to return too snapped Eliz'kovt

Dib was wondering why it was taking Eliz so long in the bathroom and put it down to a girl thing as he turned to Cat who was reading a magazine.

"Well, Eliz and her family have a lot of magazines.," remarked Cat suspiciously as she saw Eliz's mum comes in.

"Can I get you two any thing to drink?" Asked Eliz's mum happily.

"No thanks, Miss Kent." The two chorused. Just than, Eliz came down the stairs and sat next to them.

"Sorry about taking so long, so what the plan for tonight?" asked Eliz. The other two were suspicious, but said nothing of it.

"Well, we were thinking of sneaking into Zim's house to a few picture of his base and maybe a few of Zim himself. Then we need to escape as fast as we can!" Dib said eagerly.

"That sounds a little risky...remember last time?" frowned Cat, "Don't forget the fact that Zim improved the base defence system."

"Well I was thinking," Dib, ventured excitedly, "We could go though one of the Air ventilation system and avoid the defence system all together!"

"Sounds like a good plan and I think we should try it!" smiled Eliz as she noticed that Cat seemed a little worried.

Later that night they managed to find one of the Air ventilation systems in one of the nebouring house, which was on sale. They crawled though the Air vent and into Zim 'base which was about a mile down with little trouble, Dib and Cat went out first and than Eliz. They all turned on the stealth suits and began taking pictures of the Irkan base, hoping for the ultimate proof of his existence and his eventual downfall. Eliz moved away and found an alarm. She placed a mobile spider drone to turn it on five minutes after she downloaded the database. She found a control panel and plugged a data module on to it.

Cat came in after her, "What are you doing Eliz" The young girl looked at the data module and turn to her friend, "That is not earth technology." warned Cat.

"Yes, very clever of you; it a shame you never remember." Eliz sprayed a white mist into Cat's face and activated the spider drone. The alarm sounded and the alien beamed herself away.

Dib run in and found Cat on the floor and tried to drag her to safety only to be blocked by Zim and his SIR unit Gir.

"You downloaded 78 of my base hard drive and I want it back or face my fist of doom shouted Zim".

"I did no such thing Zim and where Eliz".

"Who is this Eliz asked Zim and why is they trace of a transport beam shouted Zim".

"Dib I think Eliz was playing us all for fools and is an alien moaned Cat as she open her eyes".

Return to Top


End file.
